Modern life sciences research, such as pharmaceutical research, typically requires applied, iterative, parallel research across many technical disciplines. Modern pharmaceutical research typically involves researchers from biology, genetics, chemistry, clinical and pathology disciplines. The research process is typically iterative, with the results from one discipline being supplied to another discipline, etc. with each discipline analyzing processing the supplied and other data. Heretofore, there have been inadequate computer systems and methods for collaboration between researchers in the different disciplines, and management of the overall process. These problems are exacerbated when large amounts of data are generated and must be transformed, translated, reorganized, analyzed or otherwise processed as the data moves between disciplines and/or research teams.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved, comprehensive system, method and program product for collaboration among researchers and management of data and related research results.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system, method and program product of the foregoing type which is suited for development of pharmaceuticals and other medical therapies.